History of 1979 Homemade
Part 1 Muppet Babies Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark? (1979) Muppet Babies Raiders of the Lost Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies Snow White and the Seven Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies Musical Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies The Daily Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies: Fine-Feathered Enemies (1979) Aosth: Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1979) Animaniacs: Nighty-Night Toon (1979) Hey Arnold!: Field Trip (1979) Aosth: Lovesick Sonic (1979) Aosth: Slowwww Going (1979) Aosth: Sonic Breakout (1979) Aosth: Best Hedgehog (1979) Aosth: Too Tall Tails (1979) Aosth: Tails' New Home (1979) Aosth: Over the Hill Hero (1979) Barney and Friends: Hop to It! (1979) Barney and Friends: Hola, Mexico! (1979) Barney and Friends: May I Help You? (1979) Barney and Friends: Having Tens of Fun! (1979) Barney and Friends: Let's Help Mother Goose! (1979) Barney and Friends My Family's Just Right for Me (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: A Bicycle Built for Boo! (1979) Dora the Explorer: The Legend of the Big Red Chicken (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters: The World Championships Begin! (1979) Pokémon: Black and White: Emolga and the New Volt Switch! (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Old Switcheroo (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Rabbit Marks the Spot (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Pooh Day Afternoon (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger (1979) Pokémon: Black and White: Emolga the Irresistible! (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Victim of Fashion (1979) Pokémon: Advanced: A Hole Lotta Trouble (1979) Sonic X: Sonic's Scream Test (1979) Sonic X: Fast Friends (1979) Dora the Explorer: Lost and Found (1979) Dora the Explorer: Treasure Island (1979) Dora the Explorer We All Scream for Ice Cream (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1979) Angelina Ballerina: The Ballet Tickets (1979) Aosth: The Robotnik Express (1979) Dora the Explorer: Beaches (1979) The New Yogi Bear Show: Old Biter (1979) Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess (1979) The New Yogi Bear Show: Pokey the Bear (1979) The New Yogi Bear Show: La Bamba Bear (1979) The Proud Family: Hip Hop Helicopter (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Jackson Heights Broadway Express Trip (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters Lacerta's Will (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters The 4000 Year old Secret (1979) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1979) The Powerpuff Girls: Octi Gone (1979) PB&J Otter: Bye, Bye, PB&J (1979) PB&J Otter Babbleberry Day (1979) Animaniacs: Yakko's World (1979) Animaniacs Wakko's America (1979) Animaniacs Yakko's Universe (1979) Animaniacs: The Tiger Prince (1979) PB&J Otter Otter in the Water (1979) PB&J Otter: The Johnny Pompalope Story (1979) PB&J Otter: A Very Surprising Party (1979) PB&J Otter: Easy Pickings (1979) PB&J Otter: The Ice Moose (1979) House of Mouse: The Stolen Cartoons (1979) House of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1979) Muppet Babies: The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1979) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1979) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1979) Muppet Babies: It's Only Pretendo (1979) Muppet Babies: Quoth the Werido (1979) Muppet Babies Babes in Troyland (1979) Muppet Babies Operators are Standing By (1979) Muppet Babies Puss n Boots n Babies (1979) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1979) Muppet Babies Sing a Song of Superheroes (1979) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1979) Muppet Babies Whose Tale is it Anyway (1979) Muppet Babies At The Movies (1979) Muppet Babies Hats!, Hats!, Hats! (1979) Muppet Babies In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1979) Muppet Babies: Remote Control Cornballs (1979) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1979) Muppet Babies Get Me to the Perch on Time (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1979) Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (1979) Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (1979) Part 2 Muppet Babies Eight Flags Over the Nursery (1979) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1979) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Turncoats (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1979) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1979) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (1979) Beyblade Final Showdown (1979) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (1979) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1979) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1979) Digimon Frontier End of The Line (1979) Dinosaur King Fate of the Cosmos (1979) Pokémon: Gotta Catch Ya Later! (1979) Pokémon: Home is Where the Start Is (1979) Pokémon: Memories Are Made of Bliss! (1979) Pokémon: Best Wishes! Until We Meet Again! (1979) Pokémon: The Dream Continues! (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of The Supreme King (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters Galaxy Heart (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1979) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1979) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1979) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again! (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (1979) CN Groovies - Yogi Bear (1979) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1979) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1979) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1979) Music Dream Boy Dream Girl - Cynthia and Johnny O (1979) Rockell - In A Dream (1979) Collage - I'll Be Loving You (1979) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1979) Angel - Belinda (1979) Los Temerarios - Loco Por Ti (1979) La Oreja De Van Gogh - Rosas (1979) La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Playa (1979) RBD - Rebelde (1979) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1979) RBD - Otro Día Que Va (1979) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (1979) RBD - Un poco de tu amor (1979) RBD - Tenerte Y Quererte (1979) RBD - Enséñame (1979) RBD - Me Voy (1979) RBD - Nuestro Amor (1979) RBD - Aún hay algo (1979) RBD - Sálvame (1979) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War is Over) (1979)